


Under your wings

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor has no wings, M/M, Written in Chinese, an I-don't-know-what-that-is au, but not angels, haytham has wings, it's just a PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Haytham found out that his son is having a secret crush on him, and decided that he has seen enough.





	Under your wings

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on an AU me and my friend had, sort of like Haytham is the god of war and he has these majestic wings and he has slept for many years in a secluded sacred place where only his blood can open. And after the death of his mother, Connor set off to find said place, only to be captured and used as the key to the sacred garden, after he entered the alter he saw Haytham, and in an effort to defend him, he was gravely injured. His blood woke Haytham though, and he drove the intruders out, leaving his son inside and cared for him.  
> This part is set in like sometime after they've been living together, and Connor has had a crush on Haytham for a while now, Haytham knew, but didn't act. And one day he decided that that's enough, that Connor has been turmenting both himself and Haytham for too long, and took the first move.

圣地的日夜交替清晰而又不真实，这里每天都是阳光普照，只有偶尔白云滑过的时候才会稍稍暗些；傍晚太阳沉入森林，火似的霞光染透地平线，随着几缕灿烂金光的消散陷入深眠；夜幕下巨大的圆月占据大半天空，星星却象是无惧月光一样在一旁闪烁，花园里的一切都清晰可见，宽大的水池折射出它们共同的光辉。康纳坐在银光闪烁的水池旁，腿间围了一块柔软的毛巾，看着自己的父亲展开双翼，赤裸地跨到水池中央。泛着金色边沿的羽翼丰满，沾染了些许泉水，水珠顺着羽茎往下滴到金银交错的水池中，灿烂刺眼得像是白沙中露出了一丝流金。康纳揉了一下眼睛，抹掉脸上残存的水，继续看着赤裸的神祇，他捏住了毛巾一角，视线顺着一滴从对方头梢下滑到窄而结实的腰上的水滴，它微微闪着，滚过凹陷的脊椎线条，在水面上留下一圈细小的波纹。他吞咽了一下，别过头去，尽量不可闻地深呼吸一阵，又克制不住地从眼角看向全然放松的男人——紧实纤长的肌肉，大而致命的翅膀。他手指动了动，用力闭上眼转过身去，面向在静谧的夜晚中随风簌簌轻摇的花草灌木。他嘴角紧绷，死盯着那些无辜的植被好一会，直到它们不再在他的注视下肆意摇曳，才垂下头看向自己摊开的双手，它们握了握，求而不得地捏到一起。

康纳闭上眼，风停了，水流的声音此刻格外明显。他叹了口气，站起身来，提着腰间的毛巾往自己房间的方向走去。忽然一股强劲的气流卷过，他只听到哗啦一声，熟悉的气味蔓延开来，一只手从他身后伸出，环过他的腰，温热的掌心按在腹部，将他冻结在当场。

“……父亲?”他僵直着脖子没有回头，手虚虚地悬在那跟自己的肤色比起来更显苍白的手上，艰难地吞咽一下，“怎么了?”

“拉顿哈给顿，”低沉的声音在耳边响起，康纳背后也一片湿润，他甚至能感受到对方胸腔的振动，一阵热流从紧贴的地方蔓延开来，他因此而颤抖。战神语气平淡，没有一丝停顿地继续道：“你知道你什么都可以跟我说的，对吧?”

“是的，父亲。”康纳捏紧了垂在身侧的手，声音有些不稳。

“那么，”海尔森像是笑了，康纳咬紧牙齿，才将侧过去一点的脸再正回来，“为什么你不想跟我谈谈这个呢?”

他的手极其缓慢地往下，探入绑紧的毛巾将它撑松，然后按在年轻人半勃的性器上。毛巾掉落在地上堆在脚边，康纳倒抽一口气，终于抓住了对方的手。

“这不行。”康纳后知后觉地想要推开对方，但战神的力道不容置疑，翅膀和怀抱构成温暖的枷锁，将他困在原地。那双生了剑茧的粗糙的手在他身上游走，左手掌心贴着他一侧乳首磨蹭，右手则在他的推拒之下开始动作。康纳哽了一声，想要躲开又无处可退，羽翼压在他身上，他不得不张开嘴吸气，却憋着一声没出，在欲望中做最后的抵抗。他感到阴茎头部被羽毛蹭到，一只手指磨过铃口，在上面打着圈往下，在抵达根部的时候手杖又紧握着往上。

“父亲。”康纳摇了下头，嘴唇不经意蹭到海尔森的颈侧，后者低吟一声，左手贴着他的皮肤往上滑到颈脖，拇指和食指卡在下颚将他固定在自己想要的位置，然后侧头吻了下去。他们身高相近，鼻梁的轮廓都几乎一模一样，海尔森驾轻就熟，捏开康纳的牙齿，舌头侵入口腔标记领地，然后勾着年轻人的舌头满意地退出。康纳断断续续地吸了一口气，湿润的双唇动了动，像是想说什么。

“人类的道德不适用于我，康纳，”他说，蓝色的眼睛从他的嘴角一路看到锁骨，又沿着颈脖的线条移到他双眼，“我想你现在应该清楚这点了。”

康纳抖了一下，脸上的颜色越发深了。

“你感觉到了吧，”他继续说，放松了手上的禁锢，“我的，和你的，我们共同的欲望。”

“父亲。”康纳短暂地闭上眼，等他再睁开，深褐色的眼睛闪着跟他一样的光。

“任何事，”他满意地勾起嘴角，“我亲爱的。”

他翅膀收拢将他更深地按到怀里，右手在撸动的时候拨弄康纳饱满的囊袋，性爱的气味从层叠的羽翼下蔓延开来，他深吸一口气，半闭着颜色发深的双眼在康纳颈侧留下湿润的红色印记。他向前挺腰，自己的勃起在康纳饱满臀部间磨蹭，后者终于发出了一声呻吟，然后更用力地向后贴近，温暖的躯体带着鲜明的活力，海尔森露出牙齿，在脆弱的喉咙上用力咬下。

康纳难耐地叫了他的名字，海尔森则更用力地吮吸齿痕，眼睛瞇起，翅膀唰地打开。

“再叫一次。”他命令道，言语不自觉地带上威压，康纳被他推倒在铺满软垫的躺椅上，深色肌肤上的汗水在月光下折射着淡淡的灰，他伏下身去，舌头从尾椎舔到颈根，接着他按住康纳的脖子，缓缓施加压力。

“海尔森……”有些沙哑的呼唤传来，海尔森笑了一下，将身体压了上去。

“乖孩子，”他一边说，一边咬住康纳的耳垂，“你知道，你其实相当诱人：深色的皮肤，紧绷的肌肉……我不得不说你长得很好，完美地继承了一个神该有的东西，”他说着，右手手背贴着腰线滑下去，在臀部上揉捏起来，他呼吸温热，嘴唇贴在康纳耳廓上喘息着说：“长腿，窄腰，甚至……”他又顶了顶腰，康纳的勃起在软垫上磨蹭了一下，引得年轻人又发出一声呻吟，“尺寸可观的阴茎。我想或许哪天我会让你操我，“感受到康纳的颤抖，他又继续说道：“当然，为什么不呢，你年轻，充满力量，带着野性的气息，但是在那之前——”他突然撤开身，居高临下地看着康纳，任凭对方不满地轻哼。康纳在热源的突然远离下扭过来，半侧着身体看向海尔森，并在对方的目光下深刻体会到曾经楞在他箭下的那头犊鹿的感觉。

“现在，”他的父亲开口，“趴好，夹紧你的腿。”

他喘息了一下，只能听从。

宽大的躺椅足以容纳他们两人外加海尔森收拢在他身边的翅膀，他遮住他的样子让康纳想起那些压在伴侣背上用牙齿留下烙印的狼，只不过除了一个咬痕，他还得到了一双泛着金光的羽翼。他趴在那里，脸埋在松软的靠垫中，身下的白色垫单已经被他自己的体液浸湿，在腿间黏糊糊的，战神的重量加上翅膀的包覆让他有些喘不上气，但是康纳只是更用力夹紧了双腿，任由海尔森——他的父亲，天啊——在他身上运动。他的阴茎插在他腿间，借着油脂的润滑不断进出，磨蹭他大腿内侧的肌肤，顶弄他的会阴和睪丸。康纳无法压抑住自己的呻吟，他尝试咬着其中一个靠垫，换来的则是海尔森的一声低吼，和粗暴地将该靠垫扔到一旁的举措。他脸上热得厉害，腿间也因为摩擦而又热又麻，欲望随着身后人的每次动作在柔软布料上磨蹭，后颈上还能清楚地感觉到刚才被留下痕迹的地方。他发着抖，眼前像高烧时一样一片模糊，战神猛的拽住他的头发，康纳顺从地抬起上身，露出更多的颈脖和肩膀给海尔森标记。

年长的神祇直接拉着他让他跪起来，他上身往后靠在对方结实的胸口，下身仍然紧紧夹着。在跟着包过来的翅膀的缝隙间他看到自己湿润的性器，和对方在自己腿间进出的深色头部。翅膀缓缓打开，康纳看向海尔森，后者头发散乱，脸上也些微泛着点红，仍然抓着他头发的手一扯，将他的视线又移到两人正紧密贴合的地方。

“看着，”男人的声音有些沙哑，“看看我们是如何一起堕落的。”

他说着加快了速度，肉体拍打出声响，康纳只能努力喘息着，从鼓譟的脉搏声和自己的呻吟——那还是他吗，那个渴求而又不知羞耻的声音——声中辨别海尔森的字句，同时承受海尔森在他性器上抚弄带来的强烈快感。他双手往后用力抓住海尔森，在羽毛的一次配合手上动作的蹭动下弓起身体。银白的圆形占据了他全部视野，他眨了眨眼，从喉咙里抢出一声啜泣，这才看清过大的圆月的轮廓，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到腿间被射上了什么湿润黏腻的东西，但是那片皮肤已经因为过度摩擦而麻木发疼。他向后跌坐下去，又马上被一个温暖的东西接住，那个温度那么熟悉，就像当初他刚刚跨上大殿，在失去意识前感受到的那样。

啊，原来如此。

他转过身，带着一身的青紫捧着海尔森的脸，大着胆子亲暱地蹭了蹭对方的鼻子，然后含住对方的下唇满足地吮吸。海尔森漏住他的腰，翅膀继续拢在他身旁，这次不再像刚才那样具有侵占性，而是温和地留了足够的空隙，又亲密地贴着他的皮肤。

“父亲。”他说。

“我亲爱的，“海尔森笑起来，“我的好孩子。”


End file.
